Identity Theft
by Redmaui
Summary: Tonks is mistaken for Hermione


Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Where is it?" Tonks opened a cabinet door; peering inside. Dropping to her knees, she stuck her head in the confined space. "I know there is flour somewhere" A brown curl fell into her eyes. Hastily, she coaxed it back with others. Pulling her head back out of the cabinet, Tonks sat back on her heels.

Her silence was interrupted by footsteps in the kitchen. Paying no mind, she continued her search for the elusive flour in the next cupboard. Suddenly, Tonks felt two strong hands caressing her backside. She froze her movements. The hands continued her path around to her waist.

"Gods, I waited forever to get you alone" A masculine voice rang into her ear. "You smell delicious" The hands were now caressing her undersides of her breasts. She recognized her caresser as ex-convict and her cousin, Sirius Black.

Startled by the sensation, Tonks jumped up and pulled away from Sirius. Whipping around, she faced her cousin.

"Are out of your mind, Sirius?" she screeched, her brown hair flipping over her shoulder.

"Tonks?" Sirius looked horror struck at brown-hair girl with violet eyes.

"Who did you think I was?" Tonks throw up her hands in disgust. "Gods, you really must have lost your mind in Azkaban" Her brown curls were turning pink.

"I'm sorry, Tonks. I thought you were somebody else." Sirius chuckled moving away from the young auror. "Wow, Remus is a lucky man. Your tush is very nice."

Tonks growled and picked up an object on the counter. Twisting her arms back, she aimed the wooden spoon at his head, which clearly missed by miles.

"You know, people are trying to read in this house" A annoyed Remus came through the door.

"Sorry Moony" Sirius offered.

"What are you two fighting about? Remus placed his book of the kitchen table. Walking over to Tonks, he placed a tiny kiss on her nose.

"Sirius grabbed my ass and breasts" She placed her hands on her hips. Remus frowned and then glared at his best friend.

"Wait.Wait. Moony. Before you get too angry. I thought she was somebody else."

Remus's face softened alittle. "Who did you think she was?"

"Well..I .. It doesn't really matter" Sirius stammered.

"Yes, it does matter." He turned slightly to his girlfriend. "Tonk, dear, could you change your hair back to the way you had it, please?"

Wiggling her nose, the pink was replaced with brown curls. Remus opened his mouth but quickly closed it. Lifting a finger, he pointed at Tonks's curls and then to Sirius.

"You told me that you wouldn't go after her, Sirius" Remus walked towards Sirius. His friend eyes widened.

"I…"Sirius inched his way to the door.

"Did I miss something?" Tonks said, picking up the wooden spoon and then settling into a chair.

"I thought we talked about this, Padfoot"

"We did. And I believed you were wrong. So, I went for it."

"Ohh, who's my dear cousin seeing" Tonks's eyes widened, she loved gossip.

"Hermione" Remus blankly stated.

"What? Little Hermione?" Tonks flew to her mouth.

At that instant, the fore mention, brown frizzy haired girl walked into the kitchen.

"You ready Tonks to make sugar cookies? Tonks turned in her chair to face the young girl.

"When were you going to tell me that you're seeing Sirius?"

Hermione stopped a few feet away from the table. "Umm."

"Ummm" Tonks mimicked.

Hermione looked at Sirius for help. He reddened over her gaze. "We only did it once"

"Hermione!"

"Okay, five times"

"Five times" Tonks was astounded.

"Why do you know any way? We were going to tell everyone tonight" Hermione, started to grabbing bowls to begin the cookie-making process. "Oh, by the way, Tonks. I like your hair"

"Thanks. I wanted to look like you. You know, brown curls and all" Tonks smiled mischievously. She found a way to get back at Sirius.

Pulling the milk out of the fridge, Hermione placed it on the counter. "I don't look that good. Your curls are much more defined"

"Did you think _maybe_ _someone_ would get us mixed up? By accident?" Tonks continued to smiled, watching out of corner of her, Sirius squirmed in his seat.

"I don't think that's possible. You just have the brown curls and none of my other features. You would have to be an idiot"

"An idiot? Do you hear that, Sirius? An idiot." Tonks looked over to the uncomfortable wizard. Remus was silently laughing.

'Why do you ask, Tonks?"

"No reason. It would be an embarrassing thing to mix us up. For instance, if I were to bend down …"

"Okay Tonks. That's enough from you tonight" Sirius voice cracked as he stood up. He took Hermione elbow. "Hermione and I have things to discuss" He led her out of the room.

Hoping up and down, Tonks giggled. "That was so much fun"

"You are evil" Remus laughed.

"You like it" Tonks bend down low and kissed him.


End file.
